


Tied

by SilverRumRunner



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-21
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-12 13:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverRumRunner/pseuds/SilverRumRunner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Loki and Darcy are literally bound by fate. Whether or not they'll admit to it is  another question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story is loosely based on [this post](http://silverrumrunner.tumblr.com/post/36278580136/the-red-string-of-fate-according-to-the-myth), but I changed a couple details. I do not own any rights to the characters or movie. This is unbeta'd. Hope you like it :)

The sudden, firm tug on his left ring finger, to say the least, surprised Loki. He pulled his hand back as if burned, even though the odd sensation didn’t cause any actual pain.  He held his hand up to examine it both front and back, but he found nothing marring his blue skin other than the raised markings that had always been visible. It felt like something snug attached itself to his finger. He also felt a slight prickly, tingly sensation, like when one leans on an arm or leg too long.

A past story sparked in his memories.  A tale the elders would tell at wedding feasts. For two lost souls, the spirits of providence would tie a string connecting the two, permanently binding their fates together.  

Loki brushed his thumb over his finger.  He felt nothing except his skin, but the gentle pull must have been caused by something.  He felt his heart flutter faster in his chest.  He inhaled deeply, trying to regain control of his breathing. Was he one of the poor fools fate decided to toy with? 

“My prince, are you well?” Loki looked behind him and saw the bowing guard who addressed him. 

“I’m fine,” he answered. His clipped tone cautioned the guard to drop any further inquiries.

Loki fisted his hand and hurried down the hall to his room. He shut and locked the solid door behind him. He raised his left hand to his eye level once more. The feeling had not abated. He feared he all ready knew the answer, but he needed confirmation.  With a twist of his right hand, he cast a spell to reveal any illusions.

  His eyes widened when a thin, red string appeared, tied to the end of his left ring finger.  It looked like a wispy red strand of a spider’s web.  He rubbed his thumb over it, but he felt nothing. When he moved, the string moved with him. He vigorously shook his hand, but it didn’t budge or loosen. He grabbed at the strand, but it floated out of his grasp. He pulled his hand back and the strand would straighten but never tighten enough to snap. 

The red string hung suspended from somewhere outside his balcony. He went out and leaned against the edge to see where it lead.  The red string brightly stood out against the falling snow lit by the moonlight. It drew up into the sky like a kite string, but the other end hung too high to see. Clearly, his intended did not reside on Jotunheim. And because of the tyrants ruling Asgard, he currently had no means of travel to the other realms to search for his partner. 

Did he even want to find who the other end tied to? He was Loki, son of Laufey. Heir to Jotunheim. He scoffed at the thought of needing anyone. But want? Yes. A selfish, lonely part he hid deep behind layers of cold reserve longed to share his thoughts and desires with another.

The following years, Loki practiced and mastered his talent for teleportation.  He constantly felt the pressure of the string on his finger, but periodically it would pull, sometimes more fiercely than others. He planned to search all nine realms if necessary for his intended, but news came that the Allfather intended to pass his throne down to his only son. Loki felt it was for the good of all if he could delay the succession of the fool Odinson for a little longer. 

***

Despite the season being considered “winter”, Loki still felt warm from the desert climate. He squinted his gaze towards the building he saw the oafish son of Odin recently enter. A shadow fell over him. He looked over his shoulder and saw two of his bodyguards sweat and shift uncomfortably on their feet. Despite his illusion spell to make them look human, his men still uncommonly towered over the beings in this realm.  

One of them asked, “Sire, should we take care of the Asgardian prince now while he is unarmed and alone?”

Loki quirked his lips up slightly in a smile and looked back towards the building. “There is no need for undue haste. He aggressively invaded our land and incited a war.  My people call for vengeance.  Although, suffering alone on this miserable excuse of a world to age, decay and die with these creatures, by the order of his own father no less, seems more agonizing than any punishment I could devise.” He heard them sigh at his response and sensed them back up further into the cooler shadows of the alley. 

The tingling pull tugged at Loki’s gloved hand again. Ever since he arrived here, it had become more frequent. 

Loki rubbed his thumb against his ring finger as he spoke again. “You may return to our arrival point. We will reconvene when I am ready.”

The other guard leaned in, his voice shaky with hesitation.  “Sir, is that wise? The king sent us for your protection. If Thor-”

“If Thor what? He is mortal and powerless. I’m quite capable of handling myself against things far more impressive.” They started to argue against his reasoning, but his hard stare over his shoulder silenced them. They bowed their heads in acceptance and wandered back into the alley and disappeared.

A female shout drew Loki’s focus back towards the store. He saw a young woman speak with the prince, then invite him into her large vehicle.  Loki planned to follow, but with one step in their direction, he felt a strong pull on his hand stopping him. He looked down at his fingers before curling them into a tight fist.  He didn’t have time to waste, but it had never been a hinderance such as now.  He felt like some force was trying to guide him in the opposite direction down the road.  Loki looked up and saw in the distance the circular glass building Thor occupied earlier that morning. Perhaps it might be worth a few moments of his time to investigate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy finally meet.

With everyone gone, Darcy scrambled around the place to clean up as much as possible. Brilliant scientists they might be, but cleanliness they lacked in spades. She started to gather up the mugs of cold coffee left on the table, when that strange, tingling started in her finger again. She periodically felt it all her life, but nothing like today. Today she felt it through her whole hand. She hoped it wasn’t an early sign of a heart attack, but given what she experienced these past twenty-four hours, she wouldn’t be surprised.

She heard the front door swing open. She turned to wave a welcome to Jane or Eric, but that was not who stood at the entrance. 

A tall, pale man with inky black hair who Darcy had never seen before paused in the doorway. He wore a long, black coat, green scarf, and leather gloves. Only his eyes moved, shifting rapidly from one object to the next in the room. He lacked in Thor’s ridiculous muscle mass, but he certainly didn’t lack in good looks. Darcy needed to thank whoever was dropping hot men directly in her path. 

She smiled and said, “Hi, I’m Darcy. If you’re looking for Dr. Foster or Dr. Selvig, you just missed them.” His head turned swiftly in her direction. His brows lowered as he examined her from head to toe. Darcy swallowed, not used to such intense scrutiny from an attractive stranger. 

“I’m looking for something,” he said.

And he had an accent too. But more refined and smooth than Thor’s. “Ok, well, as you can see, we are running kind of empty on actual sciencey stuff to show. All thanks to some shifty, klepto’ G-men. You can come back a little later if you want to talk to the others.” Darcy licked her lips before adding, “Or maybe I can help you?” The man took a step towards her.

The tingly feeling in her hand spiked throughout her whole body and settled between her legs. She crossed them and rubbed her palm against her thigh. She didn’t normally react this way when she saw a hot guy. Maybe this was her body’s way of telling her it had been too long since she’d gotten laid.

The man’s eyes lowered to watch her hand’s movement. In only a few long strides, he stood before Darcy. Far closer than her comfort zone normally allowed. “Whoa, buddy. Leave me a little personal space.” She took a step back and bumped into the table. He had a light sheen of sweat on his forehead. He stared at her with wide eyes, as if trying to memorize every detail he saw. They were a vibrant shade of green, like the little silk panties she liked to wear on special occasions.

“I hope you aren’t looking for something on Einstein Rose’s bridge. Jane’s more the expert on that.” 

The corners of his lips curved up slightly. “No.”

Darcy nodded and adjusted her glasses. Now that she saw the slight hint of pleasure on his lips, she couldn’t stop looking at them. She rubbed her left hand with her right. Darcy hoped keeping her hands occupied would prevent her from what she really wanted to do, which was grab his coat by the lapels, pull him close and initiate something highly inappropriate in her boss’s glass-walled building. 

Darcy gasped as she felt something cold and wet drip down the side of her pant leg. She saw one of the used mugs tipped over, and cold coffee dripped off the table and down her thigh. “Dammit. Can you give me a second to clean up?” She waited for his nod of approval before rushing to the bathroom. She planned to also take a moment to get herself under control.

***

Loki moved his right hand from behind his back, after his subtle gesture magiked the cup to tip over. He needed a moment alone to test his theory. 

When he first entered the building, he noticed nothing but some bare cork and chalk boards, a few scattered pieces of paper, and an empty, colorful box of something called ‘Poptarts.’ Then he heard her. Darcy she called herself. A beautiful mortal woman if he felt like being honest with himself. She looked far unlike any Jotun female he knew, but he did not consider that a flaw. Especially her short stature pleased him. 

When he had taken that step closer to her, he felt the distinct pull return stronger than ever. His eyes caught the subtle movement of her own hand as well in response. The idea of being tied to a mortal Midgardian female never crossed his mind. 

Loki slid the glove off his left hand. He glanced once more at the closed bathroom door she shut herself in, before casting a spell to expose all illusions. Blue seeped back into his skin and soon the distinguishing ridges as well. 

His eyes followed along the winding path the red string made. After all the years, little knots and twists now tangled up in its length. It weaved its way along the dusty floor and under the closed door to the bathroom. Loki couldn’t breathe for a moment. It was true. The fates tied him, a crowned prince of Jotunheim, to this mortal woman, who clearly had no apparent rank or title of worth. He did not look forward to the uncomfortable talk he would eventually need to have with his father regarding this news.

The door cracked open revealing the girl rubbing a cloth to dry her leg. Loki recast his illusion spell. The red string disappeared again, but he could still feel it. His blue skin tone also reverted to the pale, smooth skin as before. 

Darcy dropped the cloth in the sink and walked back out towards him. She gave a smile and shrug. “Sorry about that. I usually try to reign in my klutziness until the second time you meet me.”

Her smile compelled him to answer with one of his own. “Not to worry, my lady.” Loki held his left hand out, palm up. Darcy tilted her head to the side and quirked up an eyebrow, but her smile gave hint of her enjoying his company. She placed her left hand in his. 

As soon as their skin brushed along one another’s, a jolt shot through Loki. It started at his finger tip, burned up through his arm, and pulsed at his heart. He felt a warmth he never experienced before permeate throughout. He heard Darcy gasp, so he could only assume she felt a similar reaction.

Loki fought but couldn’t prevent himself from grinning like a fool. “I’m afraid I have a prior engagement I must attend.” 

“Oh, ok. Sure.” She shrugged, trying and failing miserably to give the appearance that she did not mind one way or the other. Loki enjoyed being able to read her as easily as one of his books. 

He leaned over her hand and kissed her knuckles gently. He felt the invisible string gently tighten. He looked up at Darcy and softened his grin to a genuine smile upon seeing her pleased yet bewildered countenance. A lovely pink blush bloomed across her pale skin. He pulled her closer and laid her palm against his chest, over his heart. He nuzzled her ear before whispering. “I will return to you soon.” He kissed her cheek sealing his promise, then walked to the entrance to leave.

He paused mid stride when he heard her speak. “And where exactly am I supposed to be waiting for you?”

He turned to address her. He allowed himself a moment to sweep his gaze up and down her body once more. She dressed in odd clothing that did nothing to accentuate her figure, but it teased his sensual imagination none the less. She rested her hands on her hips, which were cocked to the side. Her foot tapped impatiently on the floor. He needed to tread carefully, or he might admit to all ready falling in love with this little spitfire chit. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll find you.” He gave a nod and left. As much as he desired to stay and get to learn more about the alluring creature, he did have official matters to settle with the son of Odin first.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confronts Thor and reunites with Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some foreplay in this chapter, but not too graphic.

Loki waited until the man in a suit left the stark white room.  He appeared visible in his Jotun form and attire because he didn’t think Thor’s thick head would recognize his alternate state. He smiled down at the man until Thor eventually took notice of him.

“You. The prince of the frost giants has come to finish me?” Thor asked.

Loki took a moment to scan over the muddy, disheveled clothes. “By the looks of it, I’d say you are making a resolute effort to accomplish that on your own.”

Thor groaned and ran his fingers through his wet hair, getting them snagged on tangles in the process. “Either end me now, or leave me be.”

“But you came all that way to _meet_ with my people. It’s only polite I return the same courtesy.” 

After a pause, Thor’s demeanor slowly hardened and focused onto Loki. “Your people attacked us first. They tried to rob from our-”

“Rob? You compare us to some petty burglars? Please enlighten me on how my people can steal something that rightfully belongs to us.” Loki started to reconsider leaving the exiled Asgardian unharmed. “If anything, you are the thieves.”

“Your father forfeited any right to the Casket when he abused its power in his attempt to destroy this world and those who lived here.” 

Loki tilted his head. “The beings of this world?” He grinned. “Yes, you would have a bit of a fondness for them, wouldn’t you.” 

Thor straightened his posture, and his expression showed equal parts confusion and concern. “What do you mean by that?”

“I noticed that pretty little mortal accompany you earlier. You certainly do not waste a moment finding yourself a new pet to occupy your time. And bed.”

Enraged, Thor shot up from his chair, knocking it over in the process. He swung at the Jotun prince, but met with air and a faded image. He heard amused laughter bubble up behind him. He saw the reflection of Loki in the mirrored door. Thor turned and pointed at him. “You will not threaten or touch the lady, Jane Foster. Do you hear me?”

“Or what?” Loki took a step over the fallen piece of furniture and circled Thor. “You will stop me? Or perhaps your father? The man who tossed you out just as easily as one might toss out scraps to curs.” Loki paused behind the blonde warrior.  Thor stayed stock still and refused to be baited into initiating another fruitless attack. Loki leaned in to speak more softly. He knew his cool breath would leave a lingering chill on the other man’s ear and neck. “By the way, how is the Allfather? Word has reached Jotunheim that he has tired and weakened in his waning years. I’m sure the pain of losing his only son and heir has not helped matters. Would be a pity if anyone took advantage of Asgard’s vulnerability.”

The Asgardian fisted his hands until his knuckles turned white under the pressure. Loki smirked, pleased with the ire he provoked out of the fallen prince. “No response? I shall leave you to your cell then.” Loki stepped away from the stoic man and headed towards the only exit in the room. “I did come to inform you a pact was reached between our kingdoms. One of the stipulations - you are not to return.” In the mirror’s reflection, Loki watched Thor’s body sag. The defeated man slowly righted the chair and sank into it. He hunched forward, resting his elbows on top of his knees and covered his face in his hands. 

After sliding the door open, Loki hesitated at the entrance when he heard Thor speak. 

“Leave the people of this realm in peace, Loki.”

“Only those who stand between me and mine will be greeted with misfortune.” Loki shut the door before Thor could respond or retaliate.

***

Darcy chewed the end of her Twizzler as she looked over her best achievement to date on her laptop screen. A laptop she luckily left at her place for the day so it avoided unlawful seizer.  It would take those suits a while until they figured out the ID was forged, but by then, Eric and Thor would be long gone. Served the jerks right for stealing her iPod. 

Someone pounded hard against the front door. Darcy swallowed her licorice down her windpipe. As she hunched over to hack it back up, the pounding sounded once more. When she could breath again, she grabbed her computer and hugged it against her chest.  She looked frantically around the room, and settled on hiding her laptop in the laundry hamper. If those government spooks wanted evidence so badly, they’d have to paw through her dirty clothes to get it.

Her door rattled on its hinges for a third time from the beating. “Back off! I’m a Poli-Sci major. I know my rights,” Darcy said. She also knew super secret ‘off-the-record’ agencies didn’t have to follow any rules or regulations. She looked for some paper and a pen, to leave Jane a note as to why she would probably not be heard from again, and thanks but no thanks for the internship experience.

It went quiet outside her door. Darcy grabbed her taser, ready for a break-in. She realized her hand had that tingly sensation shooting through it again. She shook it, then renewed her grip on the gun. This was not a good time for distractions.

“Darcy?” The voice spoke soft and accented. It didn’t sound like the stiffs from earlier. She approach the door and slowly opened it a little, aiming her weapon at whoever stood on the other side.  Through the crack, she saw the hot guy who gave her all sorts of pleasant feelings from earlier standing outside.  He tilted his head and gave her a shy smile. “May I enter?”

She released a deep exhale to expend all her anxiety. At that moment, she didn’t care who was there, as long as it wasn’t government men. Darcy lowered her taser and glared at him. “You nearly scared the piss out of me, you know that?” She set her taser down on the side table and opened the door for him.

“Your eloquence with words continues to astound me,” he said. Darcy rolled her eyes as she shut the door behind him. As he stepped inside, he looked around the room, taking in every detail.

“Can I get you a drink Mr.... You know, I can’t remember your name.” Common sense told Darcy she should be more careful around this stranger. But she felt a connection to him, like she’d known him all her life. Sometimes, it was worth trusting your instincts. 

He stopped toying with a college pennant thumb-tacked to the wall. “Loki Laufeyson. But please, just Loki. And no thank you, regarding the drink.” He slipped his leather gloves off and tucked them into his coat pocket.

“Loki? That’s unusual, but I like it.” Darcy brushed back her hair with her fingers and tugged her t-shirt down over her flannel pants. She had been getting ready for bed. “Truth be told, I didn’t really believe I’d see you again.”

Loki smirked. “I told you I would find you.” He slipped his coat and suit jacket off and draped them over the back of the couch. 

“Yeah, about that. How exactly did you find me?”

“This is a small town. And none to short on gossipmongers.”

Darcy couldn’t argue. She could immediately name a handful of people that wouldn’t hesitate to blab personal information to total strangers. 

Next to follow was his green scarf.  Darcy felt her cheeks heat up as she watched it slide around his neck like the body of a snake before he gently laid it on top. She had a vision of brushing her fingers along the back of his neck in a similar way. “So, you’re obviously not from around here.”

He chuckled softly at her words. “No, I’m not.” He loosened his black tie before undoing the knot.

“Europe?” Darcy asked.

Loki looked at her with a gentle, patient expression. “No.” He pulled his tie out from under his shirt collar. “I am from somewhere very cold and remote.” He wrapped the black tie around his hand, then slid it off and placed it on top of his scarf still coiled.  

“And you have no intention of leaving soon, do you?  Not that I’m complaining.” She never grabbed the attention of alluring, sexy, mysterious guys, let alone a sophisticated gentleman. He even wore cufflinks, which he was now unbuttoning.  

“My time here will be short.” He finished loosening his shirt cuffs as he began to walk towards her. “But I am in no hurry to part from you at present.”

Darcy smirked, letting her eyes trail along the fine cut his body made in dress slacks and white dress shirt. “I know what you’re up to.”

He stopped and tensed. A crease formed between his brows. “You do?”

“Sure. You’re a business man, away on a trip for, well, business. I’m a quirky local girl you met and figure ‘hey, she’ll be fun for a night.’”

He closed his eyes and smiled as he released a deep breath. He looked down at her again and took the final steps to reach her.  “I am here on business, but you are mistaken to think my interest in you is merely one of an impromptu dalliance.”

Darcy snorted and shook her head. “Sure, whatever. Point is, I think you’re sexy as hell, and I’m throwing caution to the wind.” 

Loki picked up a curl of her dark hair and rubbed it between his fingers. She shivered as she felt some of the strands lightly brush her cheek.  “Well then, isn’t that fortunate for me.”

His lips sealed over hers before she could respond with a witty retort. His lips felt cool, like he had recently sucked on a popsicle.  He groaned when he granted her warm tongue entrance. 

His large hands grabbed her ass and lifted her up with ease. She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.  She tighten her grip in his silky hair and moaned when his mouth ventured elsewhere. 

“Your heat.  I’ve never...” Loki gasped out what words he could before one of Darcy’s hands strayed between his legs.  He moaned something guttural into the side of her neck.   

Darcy tried unbuttoning his dress shirt, but she currently lacked the dexterity needed for the task. Loki distracted her when his cool hand found its way up under her top. His cold touches made her body burn for more. She ripped his shirt open; a part of her took delight seeing the uncooperative buttons fly and ping off the wall and floor. She almost swallowed her tongue when she got a good look at what the torn clothing previously hid.  

“Loki. Bed.” He didn’t respond to her. He pushed her shirt up and cupped one of her breasts in his palm.  She hissed in pleasure when his thumb brushed one of her nipples and his teeth nipped the other. Pulses of energy shot through her limbs and straight to her core. She placed both her hands on the sides of his face and made him look up at her. “Loki, focus. Please.” His dilated eyes shined with a glazed sheen. She doubted he fully comprehended her simple words. “Bedroom.” After a pause, he nodded once, and then promptly leaned in to kiss her fully on the lips. His arms wrapped around Darcy, pulling her tightly against him. 

She felt him dip her, and her back laid against something soft. Darcy looked around and saw she was indeed in her bedroom. She didn’t even notice the move. Loki stretched on top of her, nuzzling into her stomach as he pulled her pajama pants off. 

“Give me a sec.” Darcy twisted over to reach her nightstand. She pulled a condom out of the top drawer and handed it to Loki.  He stared at the square foil wrapper for a few seconds. 

Darcy loved the view straddling her. His hair stuck at all angles, with a few longer pieces covering his right eye. His lips tinged pink and swollen from the vigorous kisses. His toned chest heaved beneath the ruined dress shirt. His slacks hung on his hips undone. They looked tight and uncomfortable for him at the moment. Darcy’s mouth watered seeing a fine trail of hair disappear below. She quirked an eyebrow as she noticed he went commando.

“What is this?” Loki asked. He turned the wrapper over.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “You’re funny. As much as I really, _really_ want to do this with you, it’s only going to happen if you wrap it up.” He opened his mouth and looked like he was about to argue. “Don’t get all defensive. I’m not saying you are diseased, I just don’t feel like having babies anytime soon.”

Loki’s eyebrows creased together, and he gave the best impression of a kicked puppy she ever saw. When he spoke, his voice sounded uncommonly soft and timid. “You don’t want children?”

Darcy huffed and rubbed her face. This conversation was quickly ruining her happy mood. “I don’t know. Maybe? One day. Can we talk about this later?”

His features smoothed out with her response.  He sighed and smiled again. “My dear girl, I fear you will drive me to madness.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Movement nudged Loki out of his deep sleep. He did not wish to wake up yet, so he pulled the squirming warmth tighter against his body to make it still. He burrowed his face in silky, curled strands that smelled like a sweet fruit. The warmth twisted in his arms, but it didn’t try to escape. He heard soft laughter before gentle fingers brushed through his hair.

“I didn’t expect you to be such a cuddler.”

Loki opened his eyes half way and saw Darcy smiling down at him. He felt compelled to answer her with a smile of his own, before he nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck. 

“Good morning,” she said as she poked his side. He grumbled back a response, then kissed her neck. She moaned and rubbed her hand down his arm. “You have no idea how much I want to stay in bed all day with you. But I really have to get up and go help Jane.”

Loki tried to keep her, but she managed to slip away from him. He rolled over on his front and hugged her abandoned pillow close to him. He inhaled her scent left in the fabric.

The sound of rushing water piqued Loki’s curiosity enough to cause him to open his eyes again and look up to see Darcy standing in a small side room.  She stood over a sink, still naked, and brushing her teeth with a bright, purple toothbrush. Loki felt more incentive than he had in a long time to wake up early.

Darcy spit into the sink then pointed her toothbrush at him. “I’m just surprised to see you’re still here. I imagined I’d wake up to find you tiptoeing out before sunrise. Don’t you have an early flight or meeting to get to?” She cupped water in her hand and rinsed out the rest of the foamy paste.

Loki leaned against one arm and let his eyes gaze up and down her body. “I’ve all ready seen to my affairs. I am quite content to remain here at present.”

She dried her mouth off, then turned and leaned her hip against the sink edge. “Well, usually Jane and I get breakfast together.  If you can pull your cute, content, naked butt out of my bed before I leave, you can join me.” She winked and walked away to turn the shower on.

With a satisfied sigh, Loki lay back in bed. He raised his left hand to examine his finger. During the previous night, he felt a pressure tighten on his hand. He doubted Darcy even noticed, given his talent for distraction. Their passion last night permanently sealed their fates to one another. If they should be separated, by distance or death, he knew it would slowly destroy the other.  Usually, he despised any form of restraint and limits.  But to finally have a companion and lover such as Darcy, he would gladly exchange some of his freedom for her. Loki frowned, knowing he needed to speak candidly with Darcy sooner than later about their circumstances.  

“Hey!” Loki looked up to see a dripping wet Darcy peeking out form the bathroom doorway. “What I said before about joining me, I actually wasn’t seriously giving you an option. Now get your ass in here.”

Loki grinned and threw the sheets off as he rose from the bed.  He approached her without an ounce of shame. Their serious discussion about their joined lives would have to wait. His lady commanded him.

*******

When Darcy arrived at Jane’s lab, she first spotted Erik slouched over the small table rubbing his head.  “Good morning,” Darcy called out.  Erik winced and softy groaned. Didn’t matter what age a person was, she recognized a hangover when she saw one.  

She smiled, seeing Thor walk over to set a carton of orange juice on the table. “Hey, Big Man. I see my fake ID worked. I never doubted it.”  

Thor grinned at first, but instead of greeting her, she saw his face tense.  His brows lowered as he focused on something behind her.  She felt Loki set his hand on top of her shoulder and stand close behind her.  “Have we met?” Thor asked, his question directed at Loki.

Jane appeared by Thor’s side, setting down a fresh cup of coffee for Erik.  “Morning Darcy. Who’s your friend?”

“This is Loki.  He’s the guy I mentioned stop by yesterday.” 

“Loki.” Something about Thor’s tone of voice stopped Darcy from rambling on.  She noticed his body stiffen and straighten.

Loki chuckled softly and curled strands of her hair around his fingers.  “Only a couple days, and all ready you are domesticated.” Thor’s jaw tensed hearing that last word.

Darcy looked between Thor and up at Loki, who grinned widely.  But why he was so pleased, she hadn’t a clue. “Um, you two know each other?”

“Our path’s have crossed a time or two,” Loki answered. 

Jane laughed. “Is he from your home planet too?”

Loki chuckled. “Asgard? I can think of few places where I would be less welcomed.” Darcy and Jane jerked their heads towards Loki. Even Erik raised his throbbing head when he heard the comment.

“How do you know about that?” Darcy asked, but Loki didn’t respond. He wrapped his arm around her waist but kept his focus on Thor.

Thor slowly made his way around the table.  Darcy didn’t notice until a few steps later that Loki had been guiding her towards the front glass doors. By now, Jane and Erik stood, unsure if they should interfere and risk making the tense situation escalate. 

“You two obviously have some juicy history together.” Darcy said.  “Can we just chill out for a sec and talk about this?”

“Chill? You have told her who you are?” Thor asked Loki, surprise evident in his voice.

“Not yet.” The amusement in Loki’s face faded instantly.

“Tell me what?” 

 “Darcy, do not trust this man,” Thor said. “He is not what he appears.”  

Darcy planted her feet and spun to stare down Loki. “What did you not tell me, Loki?”

“I fear our plans to break our fast will need to be postponed, my dear.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Darcy pushed against him, but it did nothing to loosen his hold on her.

“Let her go,” Thor demanded.  

“Or you will what? Strike me with your dishtowel?”

Knocking on the front windows startled everyone.  They all turned to see three men and a woman dressed in period armor.  

“Do one of you have a set of larping friends?” Darcy asked.

Loki cursed in a language Darcy didn’t understand.  He nuzzled the side of her neck then he spoke softly in her ear.  “I’m sorry, Darcy.  I’m afraid I will not have the time I wished to discuss the circumstances we now find ourselves in.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Darcy asked.  Her attention was split between Jane and Erik yelling at Thor to explain, the medieval quartet bursting through the front entrance, and Loki’s grabby hands. 

Instead of replying, Loki squeezed her tightly against him.  In the next instant, she flinched from the sudden sunlight.  She no longer felt the cool air conditioning blowing on her.  Now she felt an oppressive, dry heat.  She blinked to clear her sight and saw the vast, abandoned expanse of the desert.

“Loki,” she said as she looked around.  “Please tell me you are some amazing magician on leave from Vegas.”

He let go of her once he realized she wouldn’t fall over from the abrupt change of location.  “I do not know where ‘Vegas’ is, but I have been called a talented magician.”

Darcy slowly turned to look at him.  He tentatively smiled at her, but furrowed his brow in concern. The next moment, Loki doubled over in pain when her knee connected between his legs.

Darcy grabbed her taser from her bag she never had the chance to put away in the lab and pointed it at Loki. He bent over, frantically gulping for air. Her finger twitched over the trigger.  “All right cheap trick, either abracadabra me back to Jane and Erik, or I’m tasering your ass and leaving you here.”

A roar sounded from her left. She turned and saw a bald, behemoth sized man charging her.  His height and muscles would dwarf Thor in comparison.  Darcy fired her taser.  The man stopped and flinched when the electrodes struck.  Darcy expected him to topple over, not to pull out the connections with his bare hand.  He took only two large steps to reach her.  He grabbed the used taser from her grip and crushed it in his fist.  He growled and raised his arm to strike her.  Darcy heard how a person’s life flashes before they die, but her one thought was could she still receive her degree posthumously.

A lithe body tackled the larger man before his blow landed.   Darcy gaped as she watched Loki lean above the larger man, pushing a sharp, bloody blade into the prone man’s shoulder.  Loki’s hair hung loose over his face, obscuring most of his features, but Darcy could hear him speaking to the brute in a low, clipped voice. “Do not touch her. Or it will be the last action you ever carry out.”  Loki twisted the blade in deeper.  The man cried out and squirmed, but didn’t try to fight off Loki. “Am I clear?”

The man nodded frantically. “Yes. I’m sorry, sire. It will not happen again.”

Loki stared at the man for a moment longer, before he stood up, pulling the bloody dagger out smoothly.  The man grabbed his wounded shoulder and groaned in pain.  Loki wiped the blade off with a handkerchief before tucking it away again under his suit jacket.  He pushed some of his hair back as his scanned his eyes up and down Darcy.  He asked, “Are you all right?” Darcy couldn’t form any coherent thoughts, let alone vocalize words.  

“My prince,” a different voice said from their right.  Another man, as large and bald as the first approached, but without the aggression.  “Your father will be concerned why we have not returned yet.”

Loki agreed.  He smoothed down the rest of his disheveled hair, then held his hand out for Darcy to take. 

“Whoa, hit pause for a moment.” Darcy backed up slowly, calculating when she’d be far enough to make a run for it. “I had a great time last night, and I’m sure you’re a great guy, even though it looks like you’re packaged with more drama than a weekday soap opera. I’m just not looking for a long term relationship right now. I’m especially not ready to go home and meet your folks.”  Loki and the two men didn’t make any movements to stop her or get near her.  Loki pursed his lips, and it reminded her of her dad for a moment, when she used to put up a fuss about leaving the playground.  “So have a safe trip. Thanks for stopping by.”

Darcy pushed off her right foot to run and slammed into a hard, lean body.  She struggled against the arms that wrapped around her.  She pushed and saw Loki holding her, with a smug grin on his face.  She looked back where he was standing a second ago and just saw the two massive men there.

“I must say, I’m enjoying your fiery spirit,” Loki said.  He held her against his body with just one arm and raised his other hand.  The two men walked up and stood close.  “I recommend you hold tight and shut your eyes,” Loki said to her in a gentle, patient tone. Darcy started to recommend where he could shove his suggestions, but a bright light blinded her right before she felt the world drop from below.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy arrive on Jotunheim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happy to say this chapter is beta'd by samantha-shakespeare! Thank you so much for taking the time to do that for me :D

The experience simultaneously felt like an instant and forever.  Darcy felt solid ground beneath her feet, but she thought her stomach hadn’t yet caught up.  She didn’t realize how tightly she gripped Loki until she felt his fingers gently rub the back of her hands.  

“You may relax and open your eyes now,” Loki said.  

Darcy took a deep breath before looking.  The bright, hot desert had been replaced by a dark and cold wasteland.  Snow and stone lit by a dim, blue light.  She started shivering, not just from the icy winds but from the shock of her situation she now found herself in. 

“Shit, it’s freezing,” she said.  Darcy rubbed her arms and hopped in place to generate more heat.  Her teeth started chattering, and each breath came out as dense puffs of air.  She turned back towards Loki and gasped.  His pale skin quickly started fading to a blue hue. Raised ridges appeared wherever she saw his exposed skin.  The blue skin tone and ridges eventually covered his face, and even his eyes changed color to a dark red.  “Loki, you are sporting some major hypothermia.” 

Loki smiled, but his shoulders sagged a bit. “I am fine, Darcy.” He brushed some snowflakes off her nose. He hissed and rubbed her cheek with his palm. “Damn, I forgot your kind are sensitive to extreme conditions.” 

His formal suit faded and was replaced by a fur cloak, leather pants, and a few leather straps crisscrossing his bare chest.   Loki unclipped the cloak from his shoulders and draped it around Darcy.  He spoke a few words she didn’t understand.  Instantly, she felt warmth heat up her entire body to a comfortable cozy temperature.  

“Do not remove this. It will keep you warm and protected from these elements until I create a more suitable arrangement.” He adjusted the collar of the cloak so it covered up her neck.  Loki leaned in to kiss her but she shook him off.

“Like hell. Only thing you’ll get from me right now is another kick to the balls.” She looked around her again, feeling overwhelmed. “Where’d the desert go? What’s with the tribal animal skin outfit? How are you not freezing?”

“Don’t you wish to inquire about my physical appearance first?” Loki cocked his head to the side. “Or scream in terror, as is often the case.”

She snorted and shook her head. “Dude, your blood shot eyes and looking like you fell into blue toilet bowl cleaner is seriously the least of my concerns right now. Where the hell are we?”  

“My lady, I welcome you to Jotunheim.” Loki gave a formal bow. “My people and I are called Jotun. This is my home.” He smiled after a moment of pause, but it looked like was struggling not to grin.  “Our home.”

For a few seconds, Darcy waited for him to tell her he was joking.  She started laughing when he never did.  “I have dated some creepers in my time, but congratulations.  You take the prize, buddy.” When he started to argue, she waved her arms out to stop him, but it just looked like odd flapping beneath the fur coat.  “Just shut up and stay here. I’ll find my own way home. If you and Thor can planet hop, it can’t be that hard.”

Darcy turned and froze when she noticed the two bald men from earlier.  She recognized the one on the left because of the recent, bloody wound in his shoulder.  The top of her head barely reached their hips now. Their skin and eyes turned similar colors as Loki’s, but their skin sported harsher ridges and jagged scars.  They also lost their shirts and jeans and now just wore animal skin loin cloths and bits of armor on their chests. 

Behind them toward a stone fortress.  More of the large beings emerged from the shadows of the structure, including one striding directly towards them.  When he neared, it sounded like he growled at them, but she also heard him say Loki’s name.  He probably was trying to converse, but Darcy backed away just to be safe.

Her retreat stopped when Loki placed his hand on her shoulder.  He pressed the palm of his other hand against her temple.  A tingly sensation flickered in her head, before it ended a moment later.  Loki took his hands off her and stepped in front to address the stranger.

“Dagr, we’ve just returned,” Loki said.

“Yes, sire,” Dagr answered.

Darcy’s jaw hung open when she suddenly could understand the Jotun.  His voice still sounded guttural, but she at least knew he wasn’t talking about eating them.

“Your father is also aware of your return,” Dagr continued. “He requests your presence, immediately.”

Loki shook his head and looked off to his left, lost in a troubling thought for a moment. “If I must. But I need to see to Darcy first.”

Clearing his throat, Dagr responded. “He knows.  Bring her as well.”

Loki massaged the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache.  He grumbled, then took Darcy by the arm to lead her.  She pulled back, but his grip tightened.  He whispered in her ear, “Please try to refrain from being obstinate.”  He tugged more firmly to get her feet moving.

She almost began arguing, but as they passed more massive Jotun, she decided to keep her attitude in line until later.  Loki obviously had some pull around here.  In a hushed tone, she said, “Fine, but I want it on record I am here under protest.  And I still don’t want to meet your folks.”

“Noted. And it’s just one ‘folk.’  My father.” 

As they entered the fortress, Darcy noticed some minute changes in Loki’s presence.  He straightened his back to walk taller and held his head up proudly, but his face set into a severe scowl.  Darcy first thought his change of demeanor had to do with her, but as they passed other Jotun, she realized the real source of his ire. 

After looking past the blue skin and markings, the similarities between Loki and the others ended.  The height difference, obviously, but she also noticed none of the other males had any hair.  The side-eyed glances thrown her way didn’t help her feel welcomed.  Darcy pulled the warm cloak tighter around her as she tried to calm her pounding heart.  She buried her nose into the fur collar.  She smelled the musky scent of whatever animal the fur came from, but also the strong scent she intimately associated with Loki. 

As they continued down a hallway, a couple of Jotun peeked out from an alcove.  Darcy assumed they were female given their body structure.  And these Jotun did have hair.  Long, thick braids adorned with gemstones and intricate metal hairpins. One pointed at her and Loki, made a comment too quiet for her to hear, and then both started snickering.  Darcy assumed they solely mocked her, but when they looked back, their eye-line directed at Loki.

Not wanting the others to eavesdrop, Darcy pulled Loki closer so she could whisper to him.  “Aren’t you supposed to be a big kahuna here or something?”  

Loki looked confused, then his gaze hardened. “Are you ridiculing my size as well?”

Her eyes widened when she realized her poor word choice. “Ok, bad foot-in-mouth moment. And if anyone has a height issue here, it’s me.  What I meant was, don’t you have some rank here? Given the way others talk to you.”

They came to a stop in front of intricately carved, massive stone doors.  Two armed guards waited at attention on either side.  Loki stood quietly for a moment before speaking. “I’m the crowned prince.”

“You’re royalty too?” Her voice echoed in the otherwise silent hallway. “All right, that’s it. You know, for being taken to another planet without asking, I’ve been relatively chill about this whole thing so far.  I’d even proudly update my status if I could get wifi.”

Dagr approached Loki and whispered something in his ear.  Loki frowned and nodded.  He turned and put his hands on both her shoulders.  “Darcy, when we enter, I need you to promise me not to speak a word or react unless you are directly addressed.”

“Enough of your cryptic bullshit and secrets, Loki.” She tried pushing his hands off her, but his grip wouldn’t budge.

“Promise me, Darcy.” He squeezed her shoulders and shook her slightly to emphasize his point. “Please. I swear to answer any questions you have for me later, in private.”

She wanted to argue and demand answers, but the look he gave silenced her.  He still appeared stern and authoritative, but up close, she could see his eyes plea for her cooperation. Darcy reluctantly nodded.  “You deserve the silent treatment anyway for all the crap you’ve pulled with me today.”

“You’re actually capable of that?  Will wonders never cease.”  Darcy smacked his chest for the remark.  Loki straightened and gave her a no-nonsense stare, but the side of his mouth quirked up into a half smile.

One of the massive doors creaked open.  Dagr stood to the side and bowed to Loki, announcing the king was ready to see him.  Darcy hugged the cloak tighter around her.  Promise or no promise, if she had the opportunity to convince Loki’s dad to send her home, she was taking it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki confronts his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to samantha-shakespeare for being my beta. And thank you to everyone who left a comment or gave me a kudos for this :D I really appreciate it.

The stone doors ground against the floor as the guards pushed them open.  Laufey slouched on his throne, adorned in bits of malachite armor and crown. He narrowed his eyes as they entered.  Loki leaned closer to Darcy and spoke softly.  “I suggest you wait here and remain silent.”

Darcy stood there agape for a moment longer before she nodded. “Sounds good. I’m sure you and your dad have lots to catch up on.”  She took a step back and pulled the cloak more tightly around her.

Loki turned back to address his father.  He regretted not being able to meet with Laufey alone. He straightened, knowing this meeting would not be pleasant for any of the parties present.  

“Did you carry out my orders?” Laufey asked. His voice sounded as chilled as the temperature of the room.  

“The son of Odin will no longer be a threat,” Loki said.

“That is not what I asked.”  Laufey’s hands gripped the ends of the armrests.

“I judged leaving the prince to his disgraced, weakened state as a mortal would cause more suffering than any traditional torture.  Executing Thor would have been a quick mercy.”

Darcy gasped as soon as he mentioned the exiled prince’s name.  Loki tensed, fighting his urge to look back at her because he didn’t want to draw more attention to her than necessary.

Laufey slowly stood and descended the dais.  “You judged?” He came to a stop in front of his son.  Loki looked past his father’s larger body, refusing to be goaded into dropping his calm demeanor. “My orders were not a request.”  Laufey hissed his words through his clenched teeth.  “And instead of his severed head, you bring back a mortal pleasure whore.” Loki looked up at the king and stared, hoping his eyes conveyed the thoughts he wished he allowed his tongue to utter.  Laufey smiled, but no joy lit his features.  “Perhaps I will take her as recompense for your failure to follow direct orders from your king.”

Loki side-stepped in front of Laufey, to block his father’s leering gaze on Darcy.  “That would not be possible.”

“How will you stop me, little prince?”

Different lies and excuses appeared in his mind, but none would stop Laufey as effectively as the truth.  “We are connected.”

“Your sentiment will not be enough.”

Looking down at his palm, Loki took a deep breath, then cast the spell to reveal the red string. It now appeared a darker red and more tangible than the last time Loki looked at it.  

“What the hell is this?”  Darcy asked.  Loki turned his head and saw her frantically waving her hand and trying to pull the cord off.  

Laufey’s humorless laughter pulled Loki’s attention away from her.  “To a mortal.  The fates do have a sense of humor.”  Laufey pulled his hand back and a spear of ice formed in his palm.  “It matters little. ” Darcy cursed and knocked over a side table and decanter as she backed away.  “I’ll sever the bond, seeing as you are too weak to do it yourself.” Laufey tried aiming the spear at Darcy’s heart, but Loki stood in its way.

“Kill her, and your bloodline ends with you on the throne,” Loki said.  Laufey paused hearing his words. “It’s too late.”

Loki could see in the king’s features the moment the full meaning of his words registered.  A second later, Loki felt Laufey grab and slam his body into the stone wall.  A high pitched ringing deafened him.  His body throbbed from an ache resonating from his back.  He gasped for air as he felt Laufey’s one-handed grip constrict around his throat and chest.  While Loki struggled to break free, his hearing gradually returned.  Laufey’s voice came in low and muffled, as if he spoke under water.

“Do not play me for a fool, boy.  I shall not suffer your manipulations like one of your common marks.” Laufey pressed Loki harder against the wall to emphasize his words. Loki gritted his teeth and growled as his body spasmed in pain.     

To his side, he heard Darcy shouting.  Her words sounded distant, but he could hear her pleading with Laufey for his life and to release him.  The edge of his vision began to darken.  He twisted his body, trying to break free. He refused to succumb to fainting in the throne room.

A blur of dark hair rushed them. Loki tried to warn her to stay back, but he couldn’t get more than a whisper of her name past his lips.  Darcy hit Laufey’s arm.  She screamed and stumbled backwards.  When Loki saw her hunch over cradling her right hand, he reacted without thinking.

A dagger materialized in his palm. His previous struggling loosened his arm just enough to pull back and strike. Laufey hissed and let go when the weapon pierced his flesh.  Loki sagged to his knees, sucking in deep breaths.  He pushed himself up and staggered over to Darcy.  Despite being gentle, she still whimpered when he pried her injured hand away from her body. The skin of her palm turned black and blistered.  Enemy warriors had lost appendages when they touched Jotun skin.  He hoped this would not be the case for her.  He picked up the soft cloth that fell to the ground when Darcy knocked the side table over. Carefully, he wrapped her hand, and then knotted it secure.  He didn’t have time to try to heal her now.

He stood and pulled her up by her elbow.  He drew her rapidly to the doors and opened one slightly.  Dagr waited patiently outside, but looked startled seeing his prince and the mortal.  Loki pushed Darcy towards him.  “Escort her to my chambers. No one is to enter or leave.” Loki eyed the man until he nodded his head in agreement.  Darcy vehemently protested by using  more colorful words than usual, but Loki turned away without responding.  When he shut the stone door, her shouts were silenced.

Loki took a moment to regain his calm composure.  He glanced to his side and saw the imprint his body made in the wall.  A long crack split the flat surface.  Dust and stone fragments  littered the floor.  His sight narrowed in on a few drops of dark, blue blood spotting the ground.  They trailed back up to the throne, where Laufey sat once more.  Laufey examined his wound, but made no motion to stop the bleeding.  Blood dripped down his arm and pooled on the throne’s armrest.  Loki may as well have been staring at his own blood.  He knew the law regarding those who strike the king, regardless of status.  

Loki stepped towards the dais.  “Father, I did not intend to-”

“Silence.” Laufey’s voice echoed off the rock walls. Loki braced himself for whatever would follow.  “Tomorrow, you will take a small contingent and infiltrate Asgard’s vaults.  You will retrieve the Casket of Ancient Winters.  You will kill the All-Father, and anyone else who stands in your way.  Am I clear?”  

Loki felt his blood drain from his face.  It was one thing to obtain an object, but to be responsible for killing Odin? He swallowed to clear his dry mouth, but his throat twinged from the earlier abuse.  “Yes, my King.  Do you wish anything else of me?”

Laufey shook his head, signaling their meeting concluded.  Loki turned and made his way swiftly to the doors.  When his hand touched the surface, Laufey’s voice rose again. “And Loki, if you ‘judge’ again in a way that defies my direct orders, the repercussions will be felt severely. Starting with your pet.”  
  


****

The walk to Loki’s room passed in a blur.  Darcy could only focus on the intense pain in her hand and fear she might lose it. Dagr stopped at a set of intricately carved doors.  A few guards stood at attention in the hallway.  Dagr opened a door and directed her inside.  When she entered, she found it surprising how cold the room felt.  The torchlight from the hall went dark as Dagr shut and locked the door behind her.

The only light in the room now came from outside, shining through clear doors framed in iron leading to a balcony.  At first glance, Darcy assumed they were made of glass, but she soon realized they were actually sheets of ice. A large bed covered in furs dominated the room. Her escapades in bed were what lead her to this sorry state of affairs.  She shook her head and smirked, sniffling back the tears stinging her eyes.  If they fell now, she feared she wouldn’t be able to stop.  

She carefully held her right hand near her side as she shoved objects aside with her left, searching for a first aid kit.  On every shelf, desk, and dresser sat stacks of books and scrolls written in a language she never saw before.  A few spots not containing books held unrecognizable objects.  She stayed clear of the intimidating animal skull with four twisted looking tusks.  She hoped she wouldn’t encounter a living one of those during her trip.

She jumped when the lock in the door clicked.  She grabbed a gold candlestick holder off the desk and hid against the wall in the shadows.  The door opened, but it shut before she could see who entered.  Darcy held her breath, but so too did the intruder.  Then the person asked, “Darcy?”

Darcy raised the candlestick with her left hand, ready to strike.  The person took a step towards her, but he crossed into the blue moonlight as he did.  She could now see Loki’s silhouette.  He smiled and held his empty hands out as a sign he meant no harm. He said,  “It is only me, Darcy.”

Darcy threw the candlestick at him anyway. Loki shouted and ducked, even though the object flew wide to his left and crashed into a weapons rack.  She pursed her lips, angry she missed.  She wasn’t used to throwing lefty.

Loki growled in frustration and scowled,  while pointing an accusing finger at her. “Have you completely lost your senses, woman?”

“I may have.” Darcy picked up a weighty book and pulled her hand back to chuck it as well. Loki stopped her with one hand, and plucked the book from her grasp with his other.  He tossed it back on the desk, and then pulled her over to the bed.  

“Sit.” He didn’t move until she complied.  He walked over to a dresser, rubbing the back of his head as he went.  He lit a lantern on top of the dresser, then opened the top drawer and dug through it.  

“You know, my mom told me not to go to the New Mexico desert,” Darcy said. “And I laughed at her when she warned me about getting abducted by aliens.” Darcy snorted and shook her head.  Loki pulled out some bandages and a jar of opaque, yellow goo.  Darcy eyed the mystery gel, then glanced up at Loki. “She was way off on the small and green part though.”

Loki sat next to her on the bed and placed the items between them.  “May I see your hand?” he asked.

Darcy pulled her injured hand closer.  “Why? So you can leash me with another voodoo string of yours? No thanks.”

“Would you prefer losing your limb?”

Looking away, Darcy offered her hand to him.  He carefully unwrapped the cloth.  He cupped her hand softly between both of his.  When she turned to look, his eyes were shut and it didn’t appear like anything was happening. Then she felt a warm tingling spread over her palm.  She started squirming when it started itching.  When he let go, the previously blackened skin now looked tender and red.  

“Forgive me, my healing skills are a bit lacking,” Loki said.

She smiled and gently rubbed her fingertip and thumb together, happy she could feel the light sensation. “As long as I can keep my hand, I’m happy.” She cocked her head to the side as a thought puzzled her.  “Why can I touch you, but nearly lost my hand when I hit your dad?”

Loki picked up the jar and twisted the lid off.  “I’m sure you’ve noticed I do not adequately represent the finer qualities of a Jotun.  Besides some obvious physical differences, my skin lacks the severe frostbite effects.  I’m rather warm in comparison to other Jotun.” He scooped a dollop of the yellow gel and massaged it into her hand.  

Darcy sighed as she felt his cool fingers gently rub her tender hand and ease some of the inflammation. “I haven’t met your mom. I guess you get your different features from her?”

He went quiet but continued his ministrations on her injury. When he spoke, his voice softened.  “Your assumption is as good as mine.”  Darcy decided to shut up about the obviously touchy subject.  She had enough of her own personal problems to deal with at the moment.  

Loki rubbed the pad of his thumb into the center of her palm in circular motions.  He stroked each of her fingers individually.  Darcy had to bite her lip so she didn’t do something embarrassing, like moan in pleasure.

“Why would you do something so idiotic?” Loki asked.

“Huh?” Darcy looked at his face and saw him frowning, his jaw tense, and his brows creased.  

He looked up at her briefly, then refocused on his task.  “Attack Laufey.  You were not being threatened.  Why would you be so reckless?”

“I sure felt threatened while staring at the pointy end of his ice spear.” Darcy shrugged her shoulders. “But I couldn’t just stand back and watch you get killed.” Darcy didn’t understand why he would ask something like that.

When he finished applying the gel, he put the lid back on the jar and picked up the clean bandages.  He wrapped the long strips around her palm.  “He would not have killed me.”  

Darcy raised an eyebrow, seriously doubting his statement.  Loki smiled when he saw her blatant scepticism.  He finished binding her hand, then lay it down on her lap.  He surprised her by picking up her left hand.  Suddenly, the red string appeared.  Darcy saw the ends knotted on her left ring finger and his.

He curled his fingers around hers, then looked her straight in the eyes. “Darcy, I did not place this bond on us.  The fates, higher beings, busy bodies-call them what you will, but they chose to tie us together.”

She watched his blue thumb rub her finger where the red string was fastened. She raised her bandaged hand and gently brushed her fingertips over the raised v-shaped ridges along the back of his hand and forearm.  She smiled seeing his eyelids flutter shut. “What did you mean when you told Laufey it was too late? You know, right before he went bat-shit crazy.”

The corner of his lips quirked up for a second. “Just because the fates joined us, it had not yet been irrevocably sealed until we were physically intimate.”

“What? That was a just supposed to be a bit of fun. You never said anything about a long term commitment clause that night.”  Darcy scanned the room, wishing a solution would magically appear.  “So what, are we like married now?” He didn’t verbally respond, but Darcy could read all she needed to in his expressive red eyes.  “Ah dammit.” She let go of him and covered her face in her hands. “I thought this type of thing only happened in Vegas.”

Loki stood and put the jar and bandages away.  “Believe me. If I had the choice, my wish would have been to explain our unusual situation, and then perhaps, court you. ”

“Well why didn’t you?” Her words came out louder than she intended, but the emotions behind them were honest.

After giving a humorless laugh, Loki slammed the drawer shut. “Explain to a girl from Midgard, who thinks magic is only something found in children’s fantasies, about how mysterious beings bound her and a stranger together with an invisible string.  A non-human stranger, no less.”

 Darcy stood and crossed her arms. “I just think you couldn’t control your dick long enough to tell me.”

“You would have died!”

Until that moment, she never heard him yell.  And he had never lost his patience with her.  She dropped her arms and slowly backed up to lean against the desk at the other end of the room.  Loki bit his lip and harshly dragged his fingers through his black hair.  He turned away from her.  

The next time he spoke, his voice regained his calm, dulcet tone.  “I am the crowned Prince of Jotunheim.  Despite Laufey’s endless attempts, I am his only heir.”  He turned around and motioned to himself. “A poor excuse for one, as I am frequently reminded. And so, since my father cannot produce a more qualified replacement in my stead, he ‘arranged’ the next best option.”

Her mouth dropped open as the realization struck.  “He was going to force you to marry someone.”

He nodded and continued. “And even though you lived realms away, only accessible to a select few, Laufey would still consider you a threat.  The moment I found you, I knew it was only a matter of time before Laufey’s spies learned of your existence.”  Loki sat on the bed and leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees.  “Now that our bond has been permanently solidified, he cannot kill you without killing me.”

 “Well thanks, I guess.”  Darcy wanted to yell and complain about how all of this wasn’t fair.  She didn’t ask for any of this.  She just wanted six easy college credits.  A restrained groan from Loki snapped her out of her pity party.  He arched and rubbed his lower back.  “You ok?”

He gave a self deprecating laugh before responding. “I’ll be fine.  The stone wall was not so forgiving.”  A pained expression passed briefly over his features as he stood.

Shoving off the desk, she motioned to the bed.  “Lay down. I can probably get a few of those kinks out.”  Loki cocked an eyebrow and grinned.  “Whoa, get your head out of the gutter, or slush pile.  Whatever phrase you use here. I meant, I dated a football player once. I know a thing or two about massaging sore backs.”

After assessing her a moment, Loki unbuckled and removed the few straps criss crossing his chest.  He lay down on his stomach and folded his arms under his head.  Darcy still felt pissed at Loki and her situation in general, but that wouldn’t stop her from ogling his fine body.  His unusual skin tone and markings made it all the more enticing.  She kneeled over him and straddled his upper thighs.  With her left hand, she started pressing into the muscles by his neck and shoulder.  His cooler body temperature still surprised her, but it wasn’t unpleasant.  Her right hand felt too tender to put pressure on, so instead she placed it along his back to help balance herself.  

She soon had him moaning in pleasure as she eased the tension out.  While he seemed to be in a pleasant mood, she took the chance to ask him something that had been bothering her.  “Loki, did you really plan to kill Thor?”

Loki grumbled and turned his head to the side to speak. “Must we ruin this moment by discussing him?”

“I need to know.”  She couldn’t imagine anyone wanting to hurt Thor. He was like a giant teddy bear. With a rocking body.

He exhaled a long, suffering sigh before answering. “My orders were to locate him and deliver swift justice for my people he attacked.”

“Unprovoked?”

“It’s complicated.  Suffice it to say, seeing the once proud barbarian forced to wallow amongst lowly mortals pleased me greatly.” He let out a deep groan when Darcy pushed unnecessarily hard.

“Watch it.  I happened to be one of the ‘lowly’ people he was wallowing with.”  Loki mumbled something in response, but she couldn’t hear exactly what.   

As she moved down his back, she paused the massage to brush away some dust and chips of stone stuck to his skin.  She spotted an odd looking marking by his left ribcage. Looking more closely, she realized it was a jagged, old scar.  It must have been caused by a weapon. No doubt it punctured his lung when it entered.  She gently smoothed it with her fingers.

She took the time to examine the designs on his skin. Each mark consisted of at least two or three parallel ridges following the same path.  Darcy glided a fingertip along an intricate pattern curving along his spine until it curled around his hip.  Loki unexpectedly bucked beneath her, causing her to tip forward and fall against his back.  He hissed and squeezed the fur blanket by his head.

Darcy pushed herself up against his back. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Loki laughed and shifted his hips.  “It certainly did not hurt.  I do ask you show me mercy.  My trousers were already a bit snug.”

When he mentioned trousers, Darcy looked down and smiled at how nice his ass looked in the tight leather.  It immediately clicked in her head what he implied. Apparently Jotun ridges weren’t just for show, but erogenous zones as well.  She filed that naughty fact under fun times for later, and resumed the massage.

The lantern dimmed and eventually burned out.  The room felt peaceful, almost cozy with just the two of them.  But Darcy reminded herself she wasn’t on her honeymoon.  Just outside the doors laid a harsh, frozen world.  She didn’t belong here.  

“Loki, when can I go home?” Darcy waited a few tense moments, eager for a response. But none came.  She leaned down and noticed locks of his black hair fell in front of his face.  She brushed a few strands back, and saw his eyes shut.   Darcy released an exasperated sigh, but she didn’t have the heart to wake him.  He looked peaceful, and in a world like this, she guessed peace was a rare gift.


End file.
